Fight or love?
by TieDjee
Summary: What happens when a group of special forces are tasked to put the area Gohan and his family lives in under surveillance, how many secrets will they find out?
1. Assignment

Gohan is 18 years old and is not going to get send to school by Chi-Chi, she and Bulma agreed that Gohan needed to keep up his training being the strongest defender of earth. Also because of all the homeschooling by Chi-Chi Gohan works for Bulma as her right hand for Capsule Corp.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Assignment**

It's 7 years after the Cell Games, since ascending to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta was the only suitable sparring partner left for Gohan. But after Goku's death Vegeta has lost his fighting spirit and does no longer train. So Bulma gave Gohan his own Gravity Room to train in, so he doesn't have to travel all the way to West City to train.

After claiming to have defeated Cell Hercule used his newfound fame and power to settle him in the political world, eventually becoming mayor of the now named Satan City. Even starting personal fighting squads called the H. E. S. F. (Hercule Earth Saving Forces), which include martial arts training by the 'great' Hercule himself and weapon training by the Satan police (cough cough, so basically H. E. S. F. are policemen with stormtrooper-aim and idiot-Hercule martial arts training, big words, no skill)

*At H. E. S. F. HQ*

"Welcome for being here today." A man behind a desk in the shadow of the room said, three people were standing on the other side of the desk waiting for what he had to say. Although you could only see the silhouette of the man behind the desk you could see the giant afro one of the three people was all too familiar with. She was Videl Satan, daughter of the man who 'saved' the world.

She knew her father was lying against the world, ever since she started training on her own since she saw the Cell Games on TV. She knew she was stronger than her father and because of that she could not believe that he could have defeated a monster that could destroy the earth, for she knew she couldn't.

To her left was another woman, she had short blond hair and was her best friend since they were 5 years old. Erasa wasn't the brightest when it came to martial arts of firearms but she was pretty good when it came to electronics.

Left of her was a young man also with short blond hair, with all his hours in the gym he thought himself irresistible. He tried to hit on every woman in H. E. S. F. in the first month he was there, until Hercule punched some rules in him like no romances within H. E. S. F.

"You're probably asking yourself why I've asked for you." Said Hercule. "Fact is I've got an assignment for you, I know you're only 18, but that is exactly the reason why. For the mission it is the meaning you stay undetected but if you are, you are just a couple of teenagers camping in the woods, our more experienced members are too old to not to look suspicious. You are the first junior squad to get a mission, but this is not an easy one."

Turning 90 degrees to his left he turned on a beamer projecting a picture of a very large forest. "This is East District 439, this is the area you will be going to survey."

A rather old looking photo came in view of a very large man in armor with a very large axe in his hand. "This is the Ox-king and from what we know not a peaceful one, he has been very quiet last 16 years or so, but we think he might be planning something. He managed to get to own the whole forest and no one is allowed to go there without permission."

Next came a photo of the sky with multiple streaks of white light in the sky. "We don't know what it is but we think it may be some new kind of aircraft, missiles or rockets."

Next came a photo of a small white house. "This is the only building in the area but this is also the last picture we got before the satellite was blown up."

*Random flashback at East District 439*

'_Why do I have to learn this stuff, I'm only 8.'_ Gohan thought to himself as he put his book of advanced quantum physics away. **Knock knock** sounded on the door as it slowly opened it revealed a tall man with wild black hear. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought mom didn't want you to disturb me if I was busy studying?" Gohan asked. "Well Chi-Chi is taking her 1-hour-midday-nap on the couch so I thought maybe we could spar while she is asleep?" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head. "Okay!" Was the short and excited answer from Gohan.

After sneaking out of the house and an intense half an hour spar it was time to wrap it up before Chi-Chi woke up. Putting his hands above his head Gohan shouted: "Masenko!" while Goku cupped his hand together chanting: "Kamehame". Both screamed: "HAAAAA!" as the beams collided it wasn't long before the blue light pushed the yellow one back. Soon the yellow beam was gone and Gohan tried to stop the Kamehameha, but seeing he would fail he redirected the still pretty powerful beam into the sky. As Gohan fell on his knees while panting Goku thought: 'Maybe I overdid it a little.'

*End flashback*

"Since then we didn't send any drones or satellites to that area, but recently reports came in from a village of hearing faint sounds of explosions and very little earthquakes, so were going to see what's happening over there." Hercule said.

"Given the little information the Ox-king let go, only three people live in the house, which could be considered normal looking at the size of the house. But people say that one black haired woman who seems to live in that house comes once a week shopping for groceries in town. Strange thing is she buys enough to feed almost 20 people, a bit much for three people don't you think?" Hercule said looking at the three people who were still paying close attention.

"Taking all this in consideration, we suspect a secret underground lab for military goals under that one house." Hercule said. "You will be staying there for the entire summer vacation before school starts again. You are on your own for that time, for we will have no communication in case they have put the area under tap for any outgoing messages. We expect a full report when you come back, now follow me."

Arriving at the armory, Hercule said: "For your cover to work if your discovered you only get one hunting sniper rifle, more firearms would look suspicious." Walking out of the armory Hercule gave the rifle to the man with short blond hair.

'_At least he gives it to the one who hits the target once in a while.'_ The short black haired woman (Videl) thought. (like in the series after she cut it, deal with it) _'Sharpener even cut his hair that it wouldn't get in the way, he really wants to stay the best shot. Like I care, I rather use my fists to take care of a problem.'_

"Well that's all, now move out!"

"Yes sir!"


	2. Suspicions confirmed and new discoveries

**Suspicions confirmed and new discoveries**

"Okay, if you and Sharpener set up camp I will go ahead and scout the area."

"Okidoki Videl." Replied Erasa with a smile.

"Fine, but you're not taking the rifle with you, Hercule gave it to me and so it's mine." Sharpener answered.

"Sure Sharpener" and with that Videl left her companions to scout the area they were going to survey. After a minute of ten walking Videl saw the building she saw on the picture. Just then she heard a vehicle coming, quickly hiding and positioning her out of sight she waited what was coming. Soon a hoverbus landed in front of the house and people exited the vehicle all wearing white lab coats with _'WHAT CC-logos! What are they doing here?'_

Just then the door of the house went open and a young tall man walked out with black spikey hair dressed in a dark blue gi with a red belt and wristbands. Walking towards the group of scientist-looking people, shaking the hand of a blue haired woman _'WHAT Bulma Briefs?!'_

"Hey Bulma, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked her 'aunt' and 'boss'. "Weren't you supposed to tell your employees about our new project today?"

"I know Gohan, but today is such a beautiful day that I thought we could keep the meeting here. Outside enjoying the weather while explaining YOUR idea." Bulma said with a smile. "So if there are any questions afterwards you can answer them while I chat with your mother." Gohan was about to respond when Bulma still with the same smile said: "And don't worry about Goten interfering, he is with Trunks and Vegeta stuffing themselves with ice-cream in West City."

Meanwhile Videl watched through her binoculars the scientist taking a seat at a picnic table at the back of the house. When they all sat down the tall man walked with spikey black hair came of the house again dressed in a black business-suit and a beamer under his arm. While they were talking Videl saw the beamer projecting several pictures of what looked like a plane of some sort, she hadn't seen anything like it. _'Looks like dad was right about this lab and strange flying things, just a shame I didn't hear a thing of what they said.'_ Videl thought.

"And so we can keep the selling price low while delivering our new TurboJet8SB-design. So that the people with a normal salary can get twice as fast to for example family in other states." Gohan finished, every one of the scientists clapped while Bulma and Chi-Chi just looked proud at the once little boy they knew.

'_What is this? That guy is maybe year older than me but it looks like he's the smartest guy of them all, how…'_ Videl turned around after feeling something breath in her neck and came eye to eye with _'A GIANT PURPLE DRAGON!'_ Not breaking eye contact she slowly backed away towards her camp, when out of hearing range of the house, she turned around and ran. Not noticing the dragon not following her but just looking confused after her.

When she arrived at the camp, which existed out of one large tent for the ladies and a smaller one for Sharpener, she noticed the dragon hadn't followed her. Taking some deep breaths she walked inside the big tent…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

(A. N. I know this chapter is like half the size of the previous one, but I write them not knowing how long their going to become, so don't hate me for it just enjoy what you get please.)


	3. The hunt

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**The hunt**

All three people in the tent stood there with wide open eyes. Videl was the first one to speak up: "Did I just saw you two make out with each other?"

"NO!"

"Yes." Erasa said as she looked Videl in the eyes. "I can't lie to you Videl."

"But why? You know my dad's rule about romances within H. E. S. F."

"I know, but please don't tell your dad."

Finding the courage to speak Sharpener said: "Within H. E. S. F. indeed, but we've been dating for two weeks outside H. E. S. F."

"That may be so but right now we are on a mission for H. E. S. F. so at the moment you two are not allowed by the rules to be busy with each other's mouths." Videl answered.

"I know, but this mission is everything but normal, those 'rules' you mention don't apply." Sharpener shot back.

"What do you mean?" Videl glared at Sharpener.

"Well according to the 'rules' there are the following: H. E. S. F. only operates within Satan City for Hercule has no leadership over other areas and where are we. Second operatives always must have a way to contact HQ in case of emergencies and we have nothing, not a single cell phone. Third that romances-business only counts for higher-ranked, not for us two 'privates'. 'Captain' Videl Satan ma'am." Sharpener finished.

"Alright I won't tell my dad…" Videl then remembered the meeting of scientists at the house and her encounter with the dragon. "Guys I almost forgot but there was a scientist meeting at the house, I was watching them until I had to flee from a purple dragon."

Holding in a laugh Sharpener answered: "You know I never thought of you as the drug type, for as it is against the rules."

Videl was to respond, but decided to let it drop. "Forget what I said just grab your rifle and Erasa grab your device to listen in on their conversations. Let's go people."

When the three arrived at the house they saw the hoverbus and the scientist getting in. "Quickly try to listen in on them" Videl ordered. "Okay." Erasa answered. But all they got to hear was technical talk where neither of the three could make something of. _'Damn it why do they have to be so smart.'_ Videl thought. The only things they heard and understood were: "That Gohan boy is a smart kid." "When I retire I'm going to live in a place like this, it's beautiful here." And "For a mother she looks fantastic."

Meanwhile in the house (the three don't hear this) Chi-Chi and Bulma were talking. "Why do all scientists have to be old men?" Chi-Chi said before quickly adding: "Except for you of course."

"Why'd you bring it up?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to see Gohan happy with a wife and…" going in dreamy state "have kids."

Laughing a bit Bulma answered: "Well I can't help it that all he does in his lunch is talking to 'old men' about his work he's going to do after lunch." Glancing at her watch she continued: "Sorry to say it but I've got to go, an 'old men's patience isn't endless. Oh besides, Goten wanted to know he can stay over for the night at Capsule Corp. "

"That's okay, it's just I've already cooked, now I will have a mountain of food of leftovers."

"Why not invite your dad, I mean he doesn't he eat much?"

"For a human yes, but you of all people should know what Saiyans eat. But never mind that, I will invite my dad and then I will only have leftovers to feed 3 normal people instead of 7."

Meanwhile the three saw a blue haired woman step into the hoverbus and saw them go away. "That was Bulma Briefs! What is she doing here?" asked Erasa. "I know that was also my reaction when I saw her." Videl answered. Just as Sharpener was to say something he was cut off by the sound of an engine. They saw a hovercar landing in front of the house and a very large man in a pink shirt and with brown pants step out of the vehicle.

"Wait, is that…" Sharpener said as he looked through the scope of his rifle. "He is, that man is the Ox-king."

"Are you sure he doesn't look that dangerous in comparison of the photo they showed us." Erasa said.

"I know what I saw and I'm 100% sure this is him." Sharpener said, still looking through the scope of his rifle. Only Videl saw his finger moving towards the trigger "NO!" Videl loudly whispered but Sharpener didn't hear her and pulled the trigger…

**BANG** the door the door swung open a bit too hard as it collided full force with the wall.

"Grandpa!"

(A. N. I was planning to make this chapter longer but I changed my mind. **evil laugh**)


	4. The hunt pt 2

"NO!" Videl loudly whispered but Sharpener didn't hear her and pulled the trigger…

**BANG** the door the door swung open a bit too hard as it collided full force with the wall.

"Grandpa!"

**The hunt part 2**

**Click… click click** came from the rifle "Damn it I forgot to put the magazine in." Sharpener cursed under his breath as he put a magazine in the rifle. "Damn it Sharpener, this is a survey mission not an elimination mission, you trigger-happy moron." Videl told Sharpener (people who don't get it the bang was the door hitting the wall).

"Hey quiet you two, I can't hear what they are saying." Erasa said, all became quiet as they listened:

"Hey grandpa, what are you doing here?" Gohan said happily (he sometimes has kid-like enthusiasm).

"Hey Gohan, it's been far too long since the last tim"GOHAN DID YOU BREAK THE DOOR IN HALF AGAIN?!" Chi-Chi interrupted as she walked outside the house with her frying pan in hand.

Gohan turned around to face his mother, but before he could reply something hit him on the head. "Owww mom, I'm sorry, but the door isn't in two, it just has a little dent, see?" Gohan said having crawled over to the door showing the light dent which was as big as a pancake. A loud rumble was heard and Gohan stood up with one hand over his stomach "Can we eat mom? I'm kind of hungry." Gohan said as he scratched with his other hand the back of his head.

"What am I going to do with you Son Gohan." Chi-Chi sighed.

"We have to relocate they are going to the back of the house" Erasa said. While carefully repositioning Videl thought, having had a better look on the young man: _'Strange, he doesn't look like the evil scientist type. The way he acts is very innocent and his face is like that of a cute innocent kid.'_ Seeing the Ox-king and his grandson, whose name was Gohan (they found out), taking seats at the same picnic table as before she turned her attention towards de door which opened. Out of the door came Gohans mom bringing large amounts of food.

"That's way too much food for just the three of them right? There is no way they can eat it all right?" Erasa asked. Her question was quickly answered as they began to eat in a way that could be described as a vacuum cleaner. "Huh, guess they can." Erasa said astonished at the sight.

"You know seeing them eat makes me kind of hungry." Sharpener began, "Hey Videl can Erasa and I go back to the camp to get some food, we'll also take some for you back."

"Sure" Videl answered "Just don't take too long with making out on the way there, I don't want to die of hunger you know." Sharpener was about to retort when Erasa grabbed his arm and began dragging him to camp.

Watching Gohan continue devouring his food Videl thought: _'So the food isn't for 20 people, but how can he eat so much and still have such a good figure?'_ Looking over at Ox-king _'He looks and acts like a normal grandpa, not like a tyrannical barbarian like us is told.'_ Noticing the third and last person on the table _'She is Gohans mom and the daughter of the Ox-king…'_ Videl began pondering what her name was again… _'Chi-Chi?! Didn't she marry Son Goku at the world martial arts tournament? The world champion before my dad? Son Goku who used light and flashy tricks to win according to my dad. Like those people at the Cell Games…'_

Meanwhile Sharpener and Erasa were nearing their campsite as they quickly dove into the bushes to hide for what they saw. There was a giant purple dragon walking through their camp.

"What Videl wasn't on drugs when she mentioned a purple dragon what the heck." Sharpener said.

"So what now?" Erasa asked.

"Well," Sharpener began, "there is nothing a bullet between the eyes can't fix" as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

"But what if you miss you'll probably startle him and he'll attack us."

"Please, how can I miss, I'm the best shot there is and how can you miss a giant purple dragon that is less than 80 feet away." Sharpener finished as he zoomed in pulled the trigger and **BANG**.

The dragon ran wildly in circles in pain as the two in the bushes were scared for their lives.

"Shit he's not dead how could you miss him? You jackass, fire again."

"I didn't miss him I just hit him on a different spot than I wanted…" Sharpener was saying as he was fumbling with his rifle. "Shit it's jammed."

As if the dragon heard them he slowly walked towards them bent down until his face was only a feet away of theirs. Sniffing a few times he backed up a little and took off into the sky. Slowly Sharpener and Erasa walked towards what was left of their camp which was completely mashed flat.

Meanwhile Videl was still watching the three eat when she heard a loud **BOUMPH! **as there was a big shock which knocked her of her feet. Getting back up she saw the purple dragon she came eye to eye with earlier crashed into the backyard of the house. Immediately Gohan sprung up from the table and shouted: "ICARUS!"

(A. N. I don't know everything, so how am I supposed to know what sound a purple dragon makes as it crashes into the ground.)


	5. Mission failed?

"ICARUS!"

**Mission failed?**

Rushed over to his friend Icarus, Gohan saw he was bleeding from his left forward leg. Seeing the bullet wound Gohan asked: "Who did this to you?" Even though he knew he didn't understand dragon language (you would say the same if your pet came limping towards you with a bullet wound in its leg).

Videl upon hearing Gohan call the dragon a name and seeing the red coming out of one of the leg of the dragon she muttered: "Sharpener" before making quickly her way back to the camp. When she arrived she saw her to companions arguing about something, taking a second look she saw that everything was mashed flat. Before the arguing couple could notice their captain had come back she intervened:

"Guys we have to get out of here now!" This startled the couple as the turned to face their superior. "Sharpener, because you shot that dragon we won't be able to stay under the radar anymore."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else could miss a freaking purple dragon?" Videl answered.

"I've already said, I didn't miss him I just hit him on a different spot than I aimed for."

"Well, since he wasn't dead he managed to get to the house we were to survey."

"So?" Sharpener asked.

"Well it seems that the dragon was the pet of the Gohan-guy at the house, so no doubt he's going to search for the one responsible." Videl said. "We've got to get out of here before he finds us."

"That's going to be a problem" Erasa began, "you see when we shot him he kind of flattened everything when he rolled around in pain. The tents are reduced to nothing and the capsules containing our ride are unusable. We only managed to save a few clothes and maybe a two days' worth of food and some little things."

"Alright which way and how far for the closest town?" Videl said.

"Videl" Erasa began putting a hand on Videls shoulder, "the map and compass are unusable."

"Than what are the 'little things' you mentioned aren't damaged or broken?" Videl said beginning to get slightly irritated by the whole situation.

"Well I've got our toothbrushes and toothpaste right here along with my shampoo, hair conditioner and lady-razors (Heck I don't know)." Erasa answered.

Videl was very angry but looked cool and calm until:

"At least I still got my rifle" was all Sharpener could say before Videl hit him straight in the face, knocking him on his back Videl began:

"That stupid rifle of yours is the reason we're in this situation to begin with."

"Come on Videl, you know that's not true." Sharpener began while getting back on his feet.

"Your right" Videl began, surprising her companions. "It's your fault we're in this mess." getting ready to punch again.

"How much ammo you got?" Erasa asked as she walked between the two, not wanting her boyfriend getting hit in the face again.

"Four bullets" Sharpener replied.

"Didn't you bring a shitload of ammo with you?" Videl asked calming down a bit.

"Yes, but that was in my tent, I'm not going to carry all of it with me, I just took one magazine when we left for the house." Sharpener answered.

"So basically we're lost in a forest in the middle of nowhere where we're not allowed to be in the first place with only two days' worth of food." Videl said.

"Well if we're lucky that Gohan-guy thinks we hightailed it out of here because of the failed 'hunt' and doesn't come to look for us." Erasa said, trying to light up the mood.

"I doubt that, it seems that our survey-mission has turned into a survival one."


	6. Survival and clues

"I doubt that, it seems that our survey-mission has turned into a survival one."

**Survival and clues**

It's been two days since our three H. E. S. F.-agents left their original campsite. Now there being hold up in a cave behind a waterfall which they found by accident.

*Flashback*

One hour after leaving their original site the trio was walking alongside the lake. Sharpener up front with the rifle as Videl walked behind him with the backpack containing the remaining supplies and Erasa closed the line carrying her device to listen in on other people's conversations. Until they suddenly heard rustling in the bushes to their left (the lake is on their right). Sharpener immediately turned left and shot with his rifle into the bushes, after the sound of the shot had subsided there fell a deafening silence. Suddenly two sabertooth tigers jumped out of the bushes.

One of them jumped at Sharpener, he tried to shoot again but before he could both he and the sabertooth tiger were pushed into the lake by the tiger himself. Sharpener had in the process dropped his rifle on the ground. Feeling the water the tiger immediately forgot about Sharpener and tried as quickly as he could to get out of the cold water.

The other one jumped at Videl, as she landed flat on her back the tiger had one of his claws above her left shoulder and left of her face on the ground. The other one was on her right upper arm scratching it while one forth tiger (that's heavy) was resting on it. As the tiger tried to put Videls face into his mouth. Videl forgot about her pain in her right upper arm as she quickly grabbed both the tiger's tusks, one in each hand. Struggling to keep the tiger of her face she kneed him in the stomach. In the moment he winced in pain Videl managed to grab the dropped rifle and swung the butt full force into the left side of the tiger's face, making it roll off her. But it was of no use as Videl tried to get back on her feet the tiger jumped at her again and she was back holding the tiger's tusks. As the mouth came closer to her face suddenly there was a cracking sound and the tiger stopped closing in for a second. Videl noticing that the tiger's left tusk was apparently weakened by the rifle smack, didn't waste a moment and began yanking on the tooth. **CRACK! **The tusk broke off, Videl brought with her right hand the broken tusk under the tiger's chin and shoved it upward. The tiger jumped off her laying on his front with his paws over his face trying to figure out how to remove the tusk stuck in his chin. Meanwhile Videl got up grabbed the rifle putting it against the tiger's head and fired ending the fight.

When the sabertooth tigers attacked Erasa was so scared she dropped her device which fell into multiple pieces. As she quickly lay on the ground putting her hands on her head as she mumbled little prayers.

After the fight Videl helped Erasa up and Erasa began:

"Wait where's Sharpener?"

"I don't know last thing I saw him do was falling into the lake with one of the sabertooth tigers." Videl said as she walked near the place where it happened.

Looking in the water they found nothing no air bubbles, no body, no blood. "SHARPENER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Erasa began screaming, causing Videl to hold her ears.

"Erasa, Videl, I'm here!" Looking to their left they saw a drenched Sharpener with a small wound on his head.

"What happened?" Erasa asked.

"Well after I was pushed in the lake the sabertooth tiger immediately went out. Figuring out those overgrown cats don't like water I started to swim away as fast as I could. I was so busy swimming I didn't notice I had swum through the waterfall until I hit my head against the rocks. Did you know there is a cave behind it? It's perfect to hide in until H. E. S. F. sends people to search for us." Sharpener said.

"So you left us, your team including your girlfriend, to save your own sorry ass?" Videl said.

"I rather live than risk getting killed by getting back into it." Sharpener said.

"Is that so? Well then Sharpener it's over between us, you asshole!" Erasa said.

"Whatever," Sharpener said as he shrugged, "what happened to the other tiger?"

Erasa pointed behind her where Videl sat on the grass grabbing a bottle of water from the backpack. As next to her there laid a sabertooth tiger on its right side with a bullet entrance in his skull, blood coming out of its mouth and left eye and its own left tusk stabbed through his chin. Seeing this and seeing Videl sending an angry glare at him Sharpener gulped but played it cool: "Oh, good work."

Just then Erasa noticed Videl pouring the water over her right upper arm which had swollen purple of the pressure and had three cuts caused by the sabertooth tiger's claw nails. "Come on, bring us to that cave of yours so we can attend to Videls arm and your head."

"Alright." Sharpener muttered as Erasa and Videl walked after him.

*End flashback*

It's been two days since Icarus came crashing in the Son backyard. Gohan and Icarus are getting ready to start searching the woods for H. E. S. F.

*Flashback*

While taking care of Icarus' leg Gohan found pieces of a tent and clothes entangled with the leg. Removing the pieces there was something that caught Gohans eye: a piece of a green camouflage jacket with H. E. S. in orange letters on it. After properly bandaging the leg he went behind his computer and googled H. E. S. in it. Gohan was shocked when the results came in:

"H. E. S. also known as Honorable Extraterrestrial Slayers" read the page. Gohan sighed of relief when he read further: "This fan club of the comic 'Death to Aliens' has been abandoned 13 years ago." Further were no results that could possibly be what he searched for, he decided he would show Bulma the piece of clothing when he tomorrow had to be in West City for work.

Then the door swung open and Goten stood in the opening. Gohan could see a few tears as Goten came running towards him grabbing Gohans leg. Goten looked up and began: "MomcalledandsaidthatIcaruswasattackedishegonnabeokayihopesobecauseheismybestplaymatetogetherwithyouandTrunks."

"Calm down squirt," Gohan said as he kneeled down putting one hand on Gotens head as he ruffled his hair. "Icarus is going to be okay. He just needs to rest for a while, I want you to guard the house when I'm gone tomorrow in case those mean people come back. Okay?"

"Okay, but Gohan why do you think they are still here?"

"Because I can sense them, I didn't at first but like an hour after Icarus came home I could definitely sense a raise of ki above animal level. But I can't exactly locate them because now they're small again in this large forest. Just keep your ears open, if you concentrate you should be able to hear an engine if a vehicle leaves the area. This forest is too big to walk out of, especially when Icarus destroyed your camp." Gohan muttered the last part to himself.

Next day by Bulma at lunch

"Hey Bulma" Gohan began.

"Hey Gohan, is Icarus doing okay? Chi-Chi told me yesterday when she called to tell Goten about it." Bulma replied.

"He's going to be fine, he just needs some rest. I do have a question for you though…" Gohan said as he handed the piece of clothing over to Bulma. "It has the initials HES on it, any idea which company uses those initials?"

"No, not really…" Bulma said examining the rag. "It's torn right after the 'S', I think there was supposed to be a fourth letter…" a silence fell. "I do remember Hercule Satan coming here asking if we could make equipment for them. I flat out refused because of everything he said about our friends being tricksters and such. Seeing the list of what kind of equipment he wanted I decided to find out for what."

"What kind of equipment did he want?" Gohan asked.

"Mainly spy and military equipment, so you understand why I was curious, but back at the story. Hercule found another company to make his equipment, Cases Ses. So in a meeting with CS and CC he was the whole time bragging about having the 'World Saver' as customer. I glanced over at the details of the order and saw that Hercule has started H. E. S. F. nobody knows where it stands for. I think that this rag belonged to a H. E. S. F.-uniform, you've got some of Hercules slaves spying on you.

"I let him keep the credit because I don't care and want to keep my privacy but apparently that's too much to ask, if they are still in the forest I'm going to search for them."

"That's fine and all, but we have an emergency meeting with one of facilities in South City."

"This is going to take forever isn't it?" Sighed Gohan.

"Yep, we'll be lucky if we are done around 22:00 the 'Southers' have always been the 'many words zero meaning'-type." Bulma finished as they got back to work.

Son household at 22:03

"Hey Gohan, do you know who those meanies are who hurt Icarus?" Goten greeted as Gohan walked through the door as he came home.

"Yes I do Goten, tomorrow I'm going to search the woods for them. But now it's time for bed."

*End flashback*

(A. N. Looking back they could've just walked in the same direction they saw the hoverbus leave in chapter 3, oh well. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I rather make multiple smaller chapter, sorry if you don't like that.)


	7. Falling and down

**Falling and down**

06:00 in the morning Videl read from her watch on her right arm, which the upper half was bandaged in a shirt which was torn into strips. The wound nursed without proper medication, she wouldn't die of it but it still hurt a lot. Sharpeners head bandaged by clean underpants and two socks knotted together like an eyepatch.

The cave in which they hid was a good hiding place but not the safest, the first morning after waking up Erasa went out to gather twigs for a small fire to prepare a breakfast. When she returned she slipped on one of the wet stones trying to get back in the cave, which resulted in sprained left wrist. Using a pair of pants to make a sling out of it, the only clothes not reused for other purposes were the ones we were wearing. Though thanks to Erasa's hygiene stuff that survived the stampede we didn't had to smell each other's bad odors by taking baths. Another result of the baths was two less teeth in Sharpeners mouth for when Videl caught Sharpener trying to peek when Erasa was about to take a bath.

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to sleep again she went out of the cave to search for fruits to eat. Letting her two companions sleep she made her way to the 'path', to get dry from the cave to the land you had to jump stone to stone without falling into the lake.

While taking carefully the first jump Videl began to think:

'_How are we going to survive for three weeks? The food we had is gone and we only have two bullets to go hunting, even then Sharpener must not miss, which is a lot to ask for.'_

Taking another jump _'Dad, you better explain everything to me once we get back. Why would you send us here if it is against the rules? Are we here to clean up your mess from lying about the Cell Games? Are we?'_

Another jump _'I know those people at the Cell Games aren't tricksters. They didn't make those explosions using tech, I didn't see any tech on their arms as they wore sleeveless fighting gi's. And they didn't fly by being dragged by aircraft, no one dared to fly there once Cell wiped the floor with the army's airforce.'_

Another jump _'You knew the three people in the house are Son Goku, Chi-Chi and their son Gohan. Did you hope to find out if Goku, who used similar powers in the world martial arts tournament, is connected to those mystery fighters? So you can pay him to keep his mouth shut, like you did the camera crew at the Cell Games?'_

Another jump _'Gohan, I've got a feeling he might be more than a smart guy with a good figure and a cute face, like I've seen him before… Wait? Did I just say I thought he looked good and had a cute face? No no no no, he's part of my mission I'm not going to be distracted by his cute face. Gah, there I go again.'_

Caught up in her thoughts she slipped on one of the stones falling feet first into the water, she was near the edge of the lake so the water came only halfway her shoulders. Pulling herself out of the lake she muttered:

"Great now I'm soaked and I've no clothes to replace these."

Quickly looking at her watch to see if it still worked it read 06:04 as she suddenly heard something coming out of the treeline as she panicked about what she was about to face.


	8. We meet at last

Quickly looking at her watch to see if it still worked it read 06:04 as she suddenly heard something coming out of the treeline as she panicked about what she was about to face.

**We meet at last**

Son Household 04:45

"Wake up Icarus." Gohan said, wearing his dark blue gi with red belt and wristbands, as he began shaking Icarus lightly, Icarus opened one eye and turned to his other side. Gohan stood back as a smirk came across his face he bent down to Icarus' ear and whispered: "Want breakfast?" Immediately Icarus sprung up. "Sorry bud, it's too early for that right now. I want you to bring me to their camp." Gohan said as he brought the piece of the H. E. S. F.-uniform to Icarus' nose. After Icarus sniffed once and let out a little growl Gohan continued: "We leave this early so we can catch them before they wake up and decide to relocate."

They started to walk out of the small barn specially build for Icarus if he came for a 'sleepover'. "Were going to walk okay buddy? Flying might be a little too much for you of the blood loss you suffered." Gohan said as Icarus face showed a look of disappointment, he loved to fly. Seeing this Gohan said: "I'll make your favorite when we get back, sabersteak with red wildberry-sauce." Immediately Icarus' mouth watered and his face took a happy expression, Gohan chuckled at the sight.

In ten minutes they arrived at what remained of the camp, Gohan bent down and started searching the remains. Finding the broken capsule which contained a vehicle a smile appeared on his face. _'They can't be far, we will find them.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

06:00

The two were walking through the forest searching for the H. E. S. F.-people, as Gohan jumped up plucking two apples out of a tree. Giving one to Icarus who immediately swallowed the apple down without chewing, Gohan laughed. While eating his own apple Gohan petted Icarus on the head as he said: "You know Icarus, you're doing very well and I don't see you limping or anything."

Acknowledging the compliment Icarus licked Gohan from the belt to chin before putting his tongue back in his mouth. "Icarus, look what you did, you soaked my shirt (top part of fighting gi)." Gohan said not angry as he removed the wetted part remaining in his gi-pants and belt and footgear. Putting his wet top part in the satchel, which hung around Icarus' neck, he walked towards the lake. Meanwhile Icarus started to get more apples by eating them out of the tree like a giraffe. _'If they are surviving in this forest they are probably near water.'_ Gohan thought as he glanced at his watch. '06:04 hopefully mom isn't going to worry if I'm late for breakfast.' Gohan thought as he walked past the last tree clearing the woods as he let out a loud yawn.

Meanwhile Videl had quickly hid herself in the bushes, upon hearing the humanlike yawn she sighed of relief that it weren't more sabertooth tigers. Looking to the direction of the sound she saw Gohan, standing 6 feet before the lake looking over it, less than 60 feet to her left. Studying the young man intently she thought:

'_Man he's hot, I knew he had a good figure but now without his shirt he's gorgeous, I wonder… NO! Bad Videl! I don't see him carrying any weapons of sort, if he's unarmed I can better face him now then later.'_

Jumping out of her hiding place Gohan turned, as he felt a ki beginning to rise, facing Videl. Videl upon seeing his eyes staring into hers, got into a fighting stance 20 feet away from Gohan. Standing with his arms folded and a little smirk on his face Gohan started: "A little hostile aren't we today? H. E. S. F.-lackey."

'_Busted, no use in hiding anything anymore.'_ Videl thought "Guess we are, Son Gohan." Videl responded still in fighting stance.

Gohan getting into his own fighting stance he began to observe his opponent. She was a young woman who had nice short black hair (like when Videl cut it in the serie) and looked about his own age. Surprising Gohan a bit, he expected to find a 30-40 year old guy to be the H. E. S. F.-operative, not a pretty lady his own age. She had beautiful blue eyes and from the shoulders downward her wet clothes clung to her body showing every curve. He could conclude she was very attractive young woman, though not getting distracted by that now.

He knew of the beauties of women, sometimes he would come home late saying he was late from work when he actually was asked out on a date by somebody from work. Like by the lady who helped out in the cantina, the lady who brought the mail, the female receptionist and once by the daughter of one of the managers of CC in South City he met in a meeting. He didn't really have an interest in any of them, but being the nice guy he was he couldn't say no. Though after having his ears talked of about shopping and other girly things at the dates, he politely told them he thought that this wouldn't work out. He never told his mother about his dates for she would get ideas stuck in her head.

'_His stance is flawless and he probably didn't have to sleep on stone for the past two nights, I don't think I can actually win this.'_ Videl thought as she noticed something purple moving out of the woods. _'The dragon, shit, now what do I do? Wait! What was his name again? Ica..res? No, Icarus that's the one, maybe he won't attack me if I call him by his name.'_

"Hey Icarus, back on your feet I see, you're a tough one aren't you?" Videl said playfully with a trace of nervousness in her voice.

Icarus taking this as a compliment slowly made his way towards Videl, the surprised Gohan, even getting more surprised when he saw Icarus licked her right arm. The lick was so strong that its pressure against the wound hurt Videl and loosened the bandage. Now noticing the improvised bandage falling off, revealing the wound Gohan asked: "What happened?"

Busy trying to get the bandage back in place with her left hand she didn't pay attention "There was a sabertooth tiger attack…" Videl stopped as she felt one hand hold her upper right arm as the other took her left hand off the wound. Looking up she saw black eyes looking with care at her arm as she felt something getting wrapped around her upper arm.

Gohan, being the kind-hearted fellow he is, decided to help her even though he knew she was somebody from H. E. S. F. He figured out of Icarus' reaction to her she wasn't a threat, he took his own belt off, the gi-pants sat now looser but they didn't fall down. Removing the wet pieces of shirt which acted as bandages, he began bandaging the wound with his belt (consisting out of a large strip of fabric, not one of leather with a buckle). Noticing she had fallen silent he looked down into her eyes and said with a smile: "Please, continue."

'_Man he's tall, I have to look up to see him in the eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful black eyes on his handsome face, eyes which emit with care. Why does he care about me? Why is he doing this? Can somebody really be this kind-hearted? Aaargh! What is he doing to me?'_ Videl thought as she remembered she was telling about what happened.

"The uh, attack yeah…" Videl stuttered as she felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. "He jumped at me putting one of his claws on my arm as you can see." At this Gohan nodded as he finished bandaging it. "After I managed to kill him I got back up and then we continued our journey…"

"We? Where are the others?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow as he cut in.

Realizing she hadn't mentioned the others, Videl began "The others are in a cave behind the waterfall, I'll go get them."

Gohan nodded as she carefully began jumping back to the cave, Gohan didn't worry about them trying anything funny for he knew he could finish it in an instant.

As she returned with Erasa and Sharpener, Icarus started to growl, Gohan noticing this began: "So I will begin with the obvious question, which one of you shot Icarus?"

"I did." Videl said, taking responsibility as team captain.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Videl." Videl answered.

"Well Videl, I don't believe that and according to Icarus he doesn't believe it either, though it's noble to take responsibility for someone else's mistake. So who did it really?" Gohan continued.

"Like I said I did." Videl began, "As leader of the team all consequences of the actions made by this team are mine."

"I did it." Sharpener spoke up.

"And who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Sharpener," Sharpener began gesturing to Erasa. "Erasa and I were getting back to camp to get food as we saw your dragon, Videl wasn't there so I took the initiative."

"May I ask why you shot him?" Gohan asked.

"He was walking through our camp rummaging through our stuff." Sharpener said.

"Would you have given the order to shoot if you were there?" Gohan asked Videl.

"No, I wouldn't harm somebody for being curious." Videl said honestly

"And do you expect me to do the same for you three?" Gohan said as he looked at the group with a serious expression on his face.

(A. N. Sorry for the previous chapter to be so short in Word I just looked at the amount of words not the amounts of 'enters' I've used.)


	9. Lion's den

"No, I wouldn't harm somebody for being curious." Videl said honestly

"And do you expect me to do the same for you three?" Gohan said as he looked at the group with a serious expression on his face.

**Lion's den**

"What do you mean?" Sharpener asked confused.

"Come now, you were spying on us, on terrain where you're not even allowed and then you shoot Icarus who is allowed here and was only wondering who the unfamiliar newcomers were." Gohan began.

Knowing he was completely right the three remained silent as Gohan continued: "I don't mind you being here without permission, my grandpa only bought this whole forest for his family's privacy. What I do mind is not allowing that privacy and shooting Icarus."

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard startling the three as Gohan laughed: "Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet, let's get back to the house so we can have breakfast." Quickly changing back to his serious look again, "Then we can continue this talk."

07:18 Son household

Chi-Chi and Goten were looking out the window, waiting for Gohan before they would start breakfast (which was normally as 07:00). When they saw the following: Gohan was walking in front without his shirt and loose gi-pants and a rifle in his hand. Behind him were three people with green camouflage clothes, one woman with short black hair and something red wrapped her right upper arm. Another woman, she had short blond hair and her left arm in an improvised sling, and a man with short blond hair with improvised bandages around his head. Behind them was Icarus walking not letting the three in front of him out of his sight.

Running outside towards his brother Goten happily yelled: "Big brother, you're back!" Stopping in front of him Goten noticed the three strangers: "Big brother, are they the meanies who hurt Icarus?"

Getting on one knee Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair and said: "Yes they are Goten, I'm going to have a little chat with them after breakfast. Can you keep an eye on them so I can change clothes and we can have breakfast?" (Icarus also keeps an eye on them, so they're not going to run away, you wouldn't if there was a freaking dragon watching you. Even without him they wouldn't get away, there is still Goten the half-saiyan, not that they know that.)

"Okay" Goten answered. As Gohan went inside the house Goten turned his attention towards the three.

An uncomfortable silence fell, which Erasa decided to break: "Aren't you a cute one?"

"Maybe…" Goten began as he a bit sad-looking looked up facing Erasa "Why did you shoot Icarus?"

Erasa upon seeing Gotens cute little sad face decided to act like she saw Gohan do. "We are sorry Goten, we were a little scared." Erasa began kneeling down ruffling his hair, "We weren't used to people to have a cool dragon friend to play with." Erasa said with a smile.

Goten upon hearing he had a cool friend got a happy expression on his face and began to talk: "YeahIknowIcarusisreallyawesomesometimesIgettoflyonhisbackforIcannotdoitonmyownyetGohanisgoingtolearnittomethough." Too fast for Erasa to really catch any of it, but happy the little boy looked happy again.

Meanwhile Videl was thinking: _'So he has a younger brother, but there live three people in the house… Chi-Chi, Gohan and then Goten… His father Goku is probably no longer alive, how sad.'_ Catching what Goten said _'Not yet, but Gohan is going to teach him… Gohan can FLY? That's awesome! He probably learned that from his dad or somebody from the Cell Games, I wonder if... No, why would he teach me how to fly? Still it would probably never hurt to ask later at the right moment, right?'_

Sharpener not paying attention to any of this was thinking: _'Why did Videl give my rifle to him? Does she think she is the boss of me, well I will show her, she doesn't know what I did.'_

Gohan in the house with the rifle still in his hand thought: _'Videl said all the ammo that was left from the stampede was in the rifle itself.' _Removing the ammo clip and making sure there was no bullet in the gun itself, Gohan continued, _'Videl, I don't know why but when I talked to her I saw in her eyes she didn't lie a single thing to me. Those eyes, those beautiful big blue eyes. Wait, why do I think this way? I know she is an attractive woman but why do I think like this about her and not about the (attractive) women at work? She's… different. Maybe because she isn't as girly as them, or because she is a fighter, her stance at the lake wasn't bad. Or it is the way she acts responsible or her honesty?'_

Holding the remaining ammo in his hand. _'Just one bullet left? I wonder how they would have survived without any.' _Gohan thought remembering his 6 months training with Piccolo when he was four as a smile made his way to his lips. Crushing the bullet in his hand he threw it in the garbage can as he put the rifle above the fireplace like a trophy. Gohan went to his room and changed into a sleeveless dark blue gi with red wristbands and belt.

Going downstairs he saw his mom making more breakfast for the unexpected guests, seeing it was a lot, Gohan said: "Mom, don't you think that's a little much? They aren't saiyans."

Chi-Chi turned to face her oldest son and said: "I know but Goten was so hungry he already ate his and your breakfast."

Gohan getting a shocked look on his face responded: "HE ATE MY BREAKFAST?!"


	10. Breakfast

Chi-Chi turned to face her oldest son and said: "I know but Goten was so hungry he already ate his and your breakfast."

Gohan getting a shocked look on his face responded: "HE ATE MY BREAKFAST?!"

**Breakfast**

"DO NOT YELL IN THE HOUSE MISTER!" Chi-Chi began, "Anyway that's the reason I am making more so you won't have an empty stomach today."

"Oh, thank you mom." Gohan began as he pecked his mother on the cheek. "Could you do me a favor and tell Goten not to show or talk about our 'powers' while me and our 'guests' have breakfast?"

"Sure honey, but on whose breakfast do I have to put extra salt." Chi-Chi asked herself out loud.

Getting where his mother was getting at Gohan answered with a smile: "The blond guy's, his name is Sharpener by the way."

"Why thank you." Chi-Chi said bowing a little with her head. "Can you prepare the picnic table outside for breakfast?"

"Sure mom." Gohan said as he walked outside with a pile of plates.

At breakfast

As Chi-Chi came outside with the food Gohan and company each took a seat. To the right of Gohan sat Videl as Sharpener and Erasa sat on the opposite side of the table, Sharpener facing Gohan. As Chi-Chi put the food on the table Gohan stood up and said: "Well 'guests', this is my mother Chi-Chi." The slightly unfriendly undertone when he said 'guests' wasn't unnoticed, but wasn't made a big deal of by either parties.

"Mom, this is Videl," Gohan said as he gestured to his right "and they are Sharpener and Erasa." pointing in correct order. Chi-Chi smiled as she put the food on the table.

As they started to eat Gohan had to hold in a laugh as Sharpener got a look of disgust on his face but said nothing. Being nearly halfway his mountain of food which he ate at a normal pace Gohan looked around the table, seeing everybody eating he asked: "Why aren't you surprised by the amount I eat? Everybody at work looked at me with bulging eyes the first time they saw me eat."

"We know you eat so much because a few days ago we might kind of have spied on you while you were eating." Videl said, blushing red as she thought about what she would have seen if she spied on him in the shower.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Gohan said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head with a small blush.

Erasa upon seeing Gohan and Videl, the toughest girl she knew both blushing, she got a little smile on her face but remained silent. The rest of the meal was continued in silence.

"The food was delicious." Videl said breaking the silence as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Erasa added

Sharpener remained silent.

"One question though, why giving us breakfast after what we did?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, guess being kind-hearted runs through the family, probably have it from my dad." Gohan answered as he remembered his dad and his face took a bit of a 'down' look.

"I see." Videl muttered as she noticed the change in Gohans face as he mentioned his dad. _'Man, it just doesn't seem right to see him sad. I better not pry him about his dad, though I wonder what happened?'_ Videl thought as piled up the dishes, she brought them to the kitchen, hoping to have a chance to talk to Chi-Chi about his dad.

"Ah, how helpful of you, you can just put in the sink over here." Chi-Chi said as Videl came through the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Son, the food was great by the way." Videl said as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you Videl, but please call me Chi-Chi, Mrs. Son makes me sound so old." Chi-Chi responded with a smile.

"Alright Chi-Chi," Videl replied with a smile. "Though if you don't mind me asking, where is your husband, Son Goku?"

The mention of Goku made Chi-Chi quiet as she looked down into the sink as she weakly replied: "He died 7 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences." Videl replied looking at her feet, feeling a bit bad about bringing it up. Though really wanting to know more she waited a moment before she carefully asked: "May I ask how?" As she looked back up.

Looking up from the sink Chi-Chi faced Videl with the smallest of smiles: "He died protecting those he loved." Trying to lighten the mood she added quickly jokingly "But I thought Gohan was supposed to interrogate you and your friends."

"Oh yeah" Videl muttered as she walked back outside.

Gohan was carrying what looked like a skinned sabertooth tiger and a jar. Dropping the meat in front of Icarus, Gohan opened the jar and poured red sauce over the meat as he said: "Here you go Icarus, I'll take watch now." Turning around Gohan walked back as he saw Erasa and Sharpener still sitting at the table and Videl just coming out of the house. "Please take a seat, it's time we get to business." Gohan said as he sat down.


	11. New orders?

"Please take a seat, it's time we get to business." Gohan said as he sat down.

**New orders?**

"Let's begin with…" Gohan said as he scratched his chin, "Where stands H. E. S. F. for?"

"Hercule Earth Saving Forces, after saving the earth from Cell he started this organization." Videl answered.

"That oaf." Gohan muttered under his breath, not wanting to be heard.

But Videl did hear him and muttered: "Yeah, I know."

Surprised somebody heard him and Videls answer Gohan asked: "And how do you all know Mr. Hercule Satan?"

"Well, Sharpener met him when he enrolled in H. E. S. F." Erasa began. "And I'm a very good friend of Videl so I met her dad when I stayed over at her house."

Nearly falling out of his seat he looked over to Videl who had an ashamed look on her face, Gohan thought: _'Hercule is her father?! Then why would she agree with me that he's an oaf? She looks like she is ashamed that she is his daughter. Maybe she knows her father lied about Cell, she is one for honesty, I think I would like to have a private chat with her.'_ As a smile came onto his face Gohan asked: "Alright, but why were you send here?"

"Signs of explosions and quakes together with unidentified flying projectiles asked for investigation. Further taking the violent history of the Ox-king and the scientist meeting we saw, we wonder what you are doing here?" Sharpener answered.

"First I ask the questions, second I work for Capsule Corp and sometimes my colleagues come here to work. The meeting was to discuss a new plane prototype, the quakes and explosions are from an experiment failed, no human casualties by the way. Third my grandpa has stopped his violent actions ever since Fire Mountain was put out." Gohan said as he waited a moment so they could process this information.

Breaking the silence Gohan continued: "Now the suspicions are out of the way, what are we going to do with you three…" A silence followed "I don't know, I'll have to discuss this with your captain in private." Gohan said with a smile as Videl looked surprised as Erasa got a smile of her own on her face.

"In the meantime you two can help as payment for breakfast." Gohan began. "Sharpener you can chop wood for the fireplace and Erasa you can help my mother inside the house. I don't think I have to worry about any of you running away, unless you want to survive on your own in the woods." Gohan continued as he then remembered they weren't in top shape. "But let's get your wounds nursed properly first, follow me." Gohan finished as he got up and went inside the house, the three following him.

Upon seeing Chi-Chi, Gohan asked: "Hey mom, can you tell me where we the first-aid kit is?"

"I've already got it, now, who's first?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Not me, I have to get to the toilet first." Sharpener said.

"Alright, it's out of the kitchen first door to your right. Then I guess I'll do you first, you're wound looks the worst." Chi-Chi said as she looked at Videl.

Walking towards the toilet Sharpener saw what he was looking for, next to the door to the toilet hung a phone. Noticing that Goten was watching television and the others were all in the kitchen he grabbed the phone and dialed a number:

"Hercule Satan here, may I ask you how you got this number?"

"It's private Sharpener from the squad you sent to East District 439, I need you to listen to me."

"Alright, but I thought you had no communication-devices with you?"

"I know, I'm calling from the house we were surveying, we were caught, but are under very light surveillance. Nobody knows I'm calling you right now."

"By who were you caught?"

"By a guy called Gohan, ring any bells?"

*Flashback from Hercules memory*

The blond-haired fighter said he gave up with the reason: "I know I can't win, it's pointless to fight any further."

On which Cell replied: "Well, if no one is going to fight me I'm going to blow up the planet."

The blond-haired fighter just calmly smiled and said: "There's a fighter who you haven't fought against yet, he is the one that's going to beat you."

Cell, getting annoyed by Goku's stalling, yelled: "Then who may this fighter be? Tell me!"

Blond-haired fighter turned towards the people on the cliff and pointed: "It's my son, Gohan."

*End flashback* (I know this isn't how it exactly went, don't get mad at me for it)

"Eh n-n-no, not really, has he blond hair?"

"No, he has black hair, why?"

'_Pheww, wait! Two guys at the Cell Games changed their hair color as the mini-Cells attacked.' _"No reason, who else lives there?"

"Only his mother and little brother."

'_That doesn't ring any bells…' _"What other people is he associated with?"

"Well, I only took a quick glance at a picture that hung at the wall before calling."

"Well what did you saw?"

"There were around seven people on the picture, I remember somebody with multiple scars on his face, a bald midget and a guy with what looked like three eyes."

"**BONK!"**

"Hello…? Hercule are you still there?"

'_He knows them, he knows them. This is very bad and bad situations ask for drastic measures.'_ "Yeah, I'm here, I'm sorry I just lost my footing."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Eliminate Gohan."


	12. An ending call

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Eliminate Gohan."

**An ending call**

"Sir?"

"I can't tell you the reason, but don't tell the others, succeed and I make you a captain of your own team."

"Alright sir, I'll do it."

"Good, great, see you later."** "Tuut tuut"**

'_He hung up, oh well, I know what to do.'_ Sharpener thought as he walked back to the kitchen getting a smile on his face. _'He put the rifle as a trophy above the fireplace, if we can manage to stay the night I can grab it without anyone noticing. Good thing I was doing the maintenance routine on the rifle as Videl came back in the cave, she doesn't know that one of the bullets wasn't in the rifle.'_ Sharpener thought as he patted his chest-pocket. _'Gohan will be baffled as the bullet he didn't took gets him between the eyes. What am I saying, he won't be baffled, he'll be dead.'_

"Well Sharpener took you long enough, did you get lost?" Erasa joked as Sharpeners smile was replaced by a scowl.

"Well, I'm done." Chi-Chi said as she motioned Sharpener to sit as Videl got up.

"We can talk outside." Gohan said to Videl as he walked out of the house.

Videl turned to face Erasa with a bit of a nervous look, hoping to receive a look to boost her confidence. Erasa upon seeing this just winked, causing Videls face to flush red.

Walking outside and catching up to Gohan they started walking next to each other. After a moment of walking he began: "So why agreeing with me that your own father is an oaf?"

Thrown a bit of guard by this unexpected question Videl answered: "Because he is, his ego is so big he named his organization after it, which only exists because he lied."

"Lied about what?" Gohan asked, playing it dumb.

"About defeating Cell and calling those mystery fighters tricksters, I know that it wasn't a trick they used to fly." Videl replied.

"I agree, Hercule has no right to say that unless he has proof." Gohan responded.

"So can you teach me how to fly?" Videl bluntly asked.

"What?! Why would you ask that?" Gohan said with a panicked expression. "People can't fly."

"So you agree with my dad that they were tricksters?" Videl began.

"No," Gohan began, calming down a bit, "it's just highly unlikely that people can fly, but until proved, it is probably not possible."

"Your little brother said otherwise." Videl said stepping in front of him, putting her hands on her hips as she looked him in the eyes. _'Shit wrong move, now I can't look away, those nice black eyes are like magnets.'_

"What did he say?" Gohan replied as he looked in her blue eyes. _'Man, her eyes are so beautiful, it's like they were drawn to perfection. Speaking about drawn, I don't think I can look away if I wanted.'_

"Nothing much, while you were changing clothes Goten began to talk superfast. Only I caught it when he said that you were going to teach it to him." Videl responded.

"Aren't you a sharp one?" Gohan said.

Unconsciously their heads had moved closer until their lips were like three inches away from each other…

"GOHAN, SOMEBODY'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed

Breaking out of trance both teens ran back to the house both wearing a blush.

'_I can't believe I nearly kissed him, on the first day no less, well third for me. But the fact that I thought about him a lot those two days in the cave doesn't mean that I like him right?'_

'_Give it up Videl.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_You.'_

'_Where?'_

'_Your heart.'_

'_What must I give up?'_

'_Saying you don't like him.'_

'_But I don't.'_

'_Do you like his looks?'_

'_Well, yes.'_

'_Do you like the way he cares about others and you? Do you like his cute childlike aspects? Do you like the fact that he doesn't believe your dad beating Cell, that he isn't easily intimidated?'_

'_Yes, yes and probably.'_

'_Can you say something that you don't like about him?'_

'…_Fine you win, just don't think we're going to make the moves, he's going to have to do that so I know he likes me too.'_ With that Videl finished the discussion in her head.

Meanwhile Gohan was thinking: _'Man that was strange, but pleasant, except that the phone went. I just met her and had nearly my first kiss with her, I didn't know it could go so fast. Guess Vegeta was right, saiyans love strong women with an even stronger temper.'_

By the time they were back at the house their blushes had faded and Gohan took the phone: "Gohan speaking."

"It's about time, its Bulma, where are you?"

"At home, how could I otherwise answer the phone?"

"Very funny Gohan, your new secretary was worried when you weren't behind your desk this morning."

"And you didn't, what a shame."

"I kept in mind your flexible work times considering your training."

"Yeah, about that can I have next three weeks off, or work at home at least?"

"No problem, just don't forget world meeting of CC next month, you're doing the big speech remember? But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to take time off?"

"It has to do with H. E. S. F. and the people who shot Icarus and I maybe want to go and visit everybody of the Z-gang again."

"Alright then, have a nice day."

"You too." Gohan finished as he hung up. Turning around he saw Videl look at him with a curious expression on her face. Not knowing what to say he just asked: "What?"

(A. N. Sorry if the thought-lines in this were too 'not-your-liking', I try not to progress the romance too fast, sorry if I do.)


	13. Explain or train

"It has to do with H. E. S. F. and the people who shot Icarus and I maybe want to go and visit everybody of the Z-gang again."

"Alright then, have a nice day."

"You too." Gohan finished as he hung up. Turning around he saw Videl look at him with a curious expression on her face. Not knowing what to say he just asked: "What?"

**Explain or train**

"What is the Z-gang?" Videl asked, Gohan got a shocked look on his face and nervously looked around. "Don't worry, Sharpener is outside busy with the wood and Erasa is together with you mom cleaning the attic, they didn't hear it." Walking towards Gohan Videl began, "So, what is the Z-gang?", stopping in front of him arms folded. Videl looked up at him, but avoided his eyes remembering what happened last time, getting a little red blush on her cheeks as she thought about it.

"Nothing special, just me and a bunch of friends." Gohan answered.

"Then why call yourself a 'gang'? And where does the 'Z' stand for?" Videl asked.

"Well, what we all have in common is, ironically enough, that we don't have much social contact outside house and work…" Gohan began, taking a moment to think: "And now that you mention it, I've got absolutely no idea where the 'Z' stands for." Gohan finished as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do they also have in common that they can all fly?" Videl asked.

"No, they can't." Gohan said as he thought: _'Well not all can fly, Yajirobe and Master Roshi can't, so I didn't exactly lie.'_

"So you can fly?" Videl said, getting at the conversation they were having before they got 'distracted'.

"Yes, but what are you planning to do with that information?" Gohan asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing really, I just would really like it if you wanted to teach it to me." Videl said with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

Seeing this Gohan got an idea: "Maybe, but before I can teach you, you must follow a basic training program I've set up, if you don't finish it I can't teach it to you."

Videl upon hearing he wouldn't get to flying right away, but instead had to do some stupid training program said: "I don't need that program, I've been training in martial arts since Cell when I was ten."

"I have been training since I was five and I dare to bet that you don't even know what ki is." Gohan responded.

'_Training since he was five?! That can't be right, but looking at his face I can see he isn't lying.'_ Videl thought, obviously not liking the idea she had to wait to fly, she admitted: "No…, I don't know, what is ki?"

Gohan began: "To be able to fly, you have to be able to use ki. Ki is a form of energy in every living being, but only a trained body can bring that energy out to use" Adding quickly, "in more ways than just martial arts techniques."

"Well, let's start then." Videl said, having gotten over her desire to skip this training.

"That's the spirit, follow me please." Gohan said with a smile seeing her enthusiastic.

Walking upstairs and going into Gohans room, Gohan opened his closet and searched for something. Turning around closing the closet, he laid a folded bunch of clothes on the bed. Looking at them Videl saw an orange fighting gi, with a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt and blue wristbands, boots and belt. "Here, change into these." Gohan spoke up as he walked to the open door, leaning against its post with his arms folded.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Videl said with a bit of an accusing look on her face.

"What?" Gohan began innocently, "How else can I make sure you don't climb out the window and try to run away." Finished Gohan with a smile on his face.

"If that's the reason, you can go stand outside the house under the window." Videl replied with a smile of her own. "Otherwise you can wait downstairs." Videl said as she pushed Gohan out of the door opening into the hallway.

Walking down the stairs Gohan got a big grin on his face as he thought: _'I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot.'_ Arriving downstairs Gohan went into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to his little brother who was still watching cartoons on the TV. Gohan just leaned back as he waited for Videl to come down.

A moment later

"AAAAAH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Sounded from upstairs. _'And here we go.'_ Gohan grinned as he got up and walked towards the stairs, where he saw Videl struggling to walk. With a smile on his face Gohan said: "Weighted clothing, they are filled up with lead, your shirt is 20 kilos, your boots are 5 kilos each and your wristbands 3 kilos each."

"Are you also wearing a pair of weighted clothes like me?" Videl asked?

"Yes." Gohan replied._ 'Well, not exactly like yours, my shirt is 5600 kilos, my boots are 1400 kilos each and my wristbands are 900 kilos each.'_ "Once you've mastered this weight we'll double your weights and once you've mastered that we'll start the flying lessons."

"So aside from wearing weighted clothing we do nothing?" Videl hopefully asked, thinking she wouldn't be able to do anything with all this weight.

"No, follow me." Gohan said with a teasing smile as he jogged out of the house. Videl was mentally cursing herself for doing this to herself, but determined with the goal to fly she managed to get to a waiting Gohan at a normal walking pace.

Panting of the amount of energy she used to just walk 60 meters Videl said between breaths: "What" "now" "Gohan?"

(A. N. Yeah yeah, I know, I switched from pounds and feet to kilos and meters, I find this easier for I grew up with it. Looking back at earlier chapters I saw some minor errors in my English like forgetting one letter. Example: to and too, of and off, or forgot one- or two-letter words like 'a' and 'an' to add. Though I'm not going to correct that, I will check my chapters better, please don't hate me for this.)


	14. Videls training

"What" "now" "Gohan?"

**Videls training**

"Now we're going to get on top of that hill…" Gohan said as he pointed the hill in question.

'_That doesn't look too bad, it's a small hill with a low angle, it's like 50 meters or so, I can do that.' _Videl thought.

"Within 10 seconds or you have to try again." Gohan said with a grin.

'_Whaaat? It's hard enough to walk, now he wants me to run in these things?'_ Videl thought. As Gohan made his way to the top of the hill, Videl took a few deep breaths and got ready, she had to try, she wanted to show him that she could do this training of his.

"Get ready, set, go!" Gohan yelled. Videl shot forward, giving it her all, she had to make it. Passing Gohan she fell onto her knees and hands panting heavily: "Did" "I" "make" "it?"

"9.9 seconds, not bad." Gohan said.

"Not bad? I ran the lungs out of my body to make it, wearing more than 30 kilos of lead with me and all you have to say is not bad?" Videl said angrily, getting back up her feet. "If you're going to say that the next part is doing this ten times in a row I'm going to kick your ass."

'_She was so busy running she didn't keep an eye on the time, she's really focused, still 10.4 seconds isn't bad.'_ Gohan thought with a smile. "Hey, cheer up, what we're going to do next won't be as tiring." Gohan reassured. _'Somehow I think she's going to be a quick learner.'_ Gohan thought as he sat down cross-legged. "Sit down like me, I guess that your training never involved meditation of any sort?" Gohan said as he gestured Videl to sit in front of him.

"No, not really, my dad always told me that it was useless and a waste of time." Videl said as she followed Gohans example and sat cross-legged in front of him facing him.

"And you believed him? I thought we agreed that he was an oaf?" Gohan said with a jokingly expression.

"Yeah, you're right, that's why I listen to you, otherwise I would've branded you as a bullshit-seller." Videl answered jokingly back.

"And the fact I know how to fly and your dad doesn't and you want to learn it." Gohan said.

"Yeah, that's true." Videl admitted, "So what does this meditation hold in?"

Getting serious again Gohan answered: "To be able to use your ki, you must be able to locate it and to locate it you must clear your mind. That's what we're first going to do, training clear your mind. I want you to lock out all senses except sound, the next step is to focus solely on the sound of your own breathing. The only additional sound you may hear is my footsteps if I walk away, you fail if you find yourself alone on this hill."

Nodding Videl closed her eyes and tried to close everything out except for sounds. She could hear the birds, a few bees, a small water stream, and her breathing, she started focusing on her breathing. For an unknown time she sat still, focusing on her breathing, until an unexpected sound came, her stomach. _'Guess now my concentration was broken, I can ask Gohan if he doesn't mind to have lunch.'_ Videl thought as she opened one eye, only the second eye to immediately follow as she saw nobody sitting in front of her. _'Shit, he's gone and I didn't hear him, I failed.'_ Suddenly she heard another rumble, it wasn't her stomach, looking to the direction where the sound came from she looked up. There she saw Gohan floating 3 meters above the ground still cross-legged in meditating stand.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl yelled.

Gohan did not respond.

"Hey, get down here or do I have to come up there?!" Videl yelled again.

Gohan was still meditating.

Getting an idea Videl said: "Oh Gohan, lunch is ready and Goten is asking if he can have yours."

Breaking out of concentration, Gohan fell down and landed flat on his ass, though immediately jumped up. "No Goten, you can't." Gohan yelled, before he saw Videl with a big smile standing in front of him holding in a laugh.

"Lunch isn't ready isn't it?" Gohan said with an almost disappointed look.

"Well according to our stomachs it could be at any moment." Videl joked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan answered getting his smile back on his face.

'_Much better.'_ Videl thought as she apologized: "Sorry I yanked you out of your little world."

"Don't worry about it, I got a little carried away, as you could see." Gohan joked, "Let's get back to the house."

"Running or walking?" Videl asked with a worried face, hoping for the latter.

"Just walking." Gohan answered, causing Videl to sigh of relief, which caused Gohan to chuckle a bit. Gohan and Videl started to walk back to the house, while walking back Videl started a conversation:

"So this is the way you started training?" Videl asked.

"No." Gohan replied.

"Then why aren't you training me the same way? Videl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think you would like to go through the same training as I." Gohan responded.

"And why not? What did you have to do? It can't be as bad as wearing this heavy stuff." Videl asked.

"A six month survival training without any forms of equipment, except for a sword to defend myself from sabertooth tigers and such." Gohan answered.

Videl upon remembering her time in the cave and the sabertooth tiger attack thought: _'And that was only two days, I think I rather stick to this.' _Remembering something Videl began: "You've got to be kidding, you said you were five when you began training. Are you really trying to tell me you survived on your own for six months at the age of five?" On which Gohan nodded with a honest expression on his face. _'So he did!'_ Videl thought.

"Starting that young with that kind of intense training you are probably a fast flier now." Videl asked as stated.

"Yes I am." Was the response from Gohan.

"How fast will I be able to fly?" Videl asked.

"You sound like you've already finished my training." Gohan said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to, so I might as well get some information about possible end results." Videl said as-a-matter-of-fact.

'_Her determination is most admirable.'_ Gohan thought with a smile. "Well, if you've been training as long as me you can get to 300 kilometers per hour easily." Gohan answered. _'Add four zeros for me.'_

"So I could go head to head with my jetcopter?" Videl said, surprised at the possible speed to be able to fly.

"Like I said, not right away, but I think you should be able to reach a decent speed by the time you have to leave." Gohan answered.

"Oh right, school…" Videl began, "How did you manage to work for Capsule Corp? You don't look like somebody who did an 8 years study outside of high school."

"Well, I've always been homeschooled by my mother and if you know my mother as good as I do you'll find out that it's very effective. So except for easily finishing university-exams at the age of ten, Bulma Briefs is a very close friend of the family, that's how I got there." Gohan finished as they arrived at the house.

Opening the back door they first saw Sharpener, who asked: "And? What are you going to do with us?"


	15. Clarified deals

Opening the back door they first saw Sharpener, who asked: "And? What are you going to do with us?"

**Clarified deals**

'_Oh yeah, we were supposed to figure out what to do with them.'_ Both thought at the same time.

Videl was about to answer that they hadn't come to that yet when Gohan spoke up: "We are still working on that, we suddenly met with some complications."

"What complications?" Sharpener asked.

"We were thinking to let you leave, but I don't have the transportation needed." Gohan answered. _'I can't use the nimbus cloud, I'm not going to let them know I can fly and I'm not going to let Icarus carry them.'_

"Let me call HQ and they will pick us up." Sharpener proposed

"I figured that much, but that brings me to my second point, what will Hercule say when you're back early because you're caught?" Gohan asked.

"We said the mission went prosperous, that we got the answers we were searching for quicker than expected." Sharpener said.

"How will he react that is was a loose alarm?" Gohan asked.

"He won't be happy time was wasted, but if Videl talks with her dad, we won't get the short end of the stick." Sharpener said.

"And there's another problem. The top man from Capsule Corp who goes over this kind of stuff just took three weeks off to visit some friends of his who live very far away. So we have to keep your captain Videl here until he comes back to have a little chat with her about reassuring she doesn't tell other companies about our plans. Videl reassured me that you two can be trusted not to tell the other companies and if you did she would take the responsibility for it after she kicked your asses." Gohan finished. _'Well, I didn't lie I just didn't say that I'm the guy were going to 'wait' for.'_ Gohan thought as Videl got a knowing smile on her face. _'Guess she didn't fell for it, not that that matters.'_ Gohan thought as he smiled back.

"But will she be back for school?" Erasa asked not wanting to start school without her best friend.

"She will be back in time for the first day, don't worry." Gohan assured, just then the noticed a bandage around Sharpeners left leg. Pointing towards it Gohan asked: "What happened?"

Sharpener replied: "While I was chopping wood I had a little accident with the axe, I can still walk, it just stings like hell if I put too much weight on it."

"Didn't you hear him scream out of pain half an hour ago?" Erasa asked Gohan and Videl.

"No, we didn't." Videl answered.

'_Guess we were both really into our meditation, she does an excellent job adapting to the training.'_ Gohan thought as he said to Sharpener: "Why don't you call Hercule for pickup? And Erasa help him get to the phone."

"I said I could still walk." Sharpener retorted, but it was of no use as Erasa dragged him out of the room.

Just as they walked out of the room Chi-Chi came in and said: "Lunch is almost done."

When Gohan and Videl were sitting at the table Goten came in being his happily self. Upon seeing Gohan, Goten took a seat and looked over at Videl before saying: "Hey Gohan, why is Videl wearing training-clothes? I thought you were going to teach me how to fly?"

Gohan upon seeing his little brother hurt, he replied: "I know Goten, I was planning on teaching you both, but Videl must first learn to control her ki."

"Oh, okay." Goten replied, happy his brother hadn't forgotten about him.

Upon hearing this Videl asked in disbelief: "He knows how to control his ki already?"

"Yes, but that's because Goten is so young and has grown up here. When you're young your mind isn't full with worries, for you experienced less, including things to worry about. It also helps having grown up in a quiet relaxing place like this instead of the busy city with all its distractions." Gohan answered.

Taking satisfaction with the answer Videl looked over to Goten who had his fist out, Videl agreeing got her fist out and they did a fist bump as Goten happily said: "We're both going to learn how to fly. Yeah!"

Videl got a smile on her face at the little boy's happy demeanor, just then Chi-Chi walked in, smiling she said: "I see we can get along with each other well, but I guess the others aren't supposed to know?"

"Know what?" Erasa asked as Chi-Chi put the plates with food on the table.

Chi-Chi upon seeing the three at the table were at a loss of words she said: "That I've put extra salt on Sharpeners breakfast and now at lunch, for the Icarus-incident."

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell him." Erasa said with a smile, understanding why Sharpener said nothing at breakfast.

"Where's Sharpener?" Asked Gohan.

"Oh, he's calling Hercule for pickup, he said I could go for lunch, he said he wasn't that hungry." Erasa answered as all shared a laugh.

Meanwhile Sharpener on the phone:

"You're alone?"

"Yes sir, Erasa just left."

"Good, what's your plan?"

"Well, they want you to come pick us up, but if we can stay here overnight I can grab my rifle and strike. But after the shot the whole house will probably be awake, so if possible be with our ride early in the morning."

"I will, good luck."

"Tha"**Tuut tuut**"

'_He hung up again, guess I better get back before they can make some stupid comment again.'_ Sharpener thought as he took the first step towards the others. _'Oww crap, my leg.'_

Getting back at the others, Gohan asked: "And?"

"Tomorrow morning there will come somebody to pick us up." Sharpener responded.

"Not that you're any burden for us, we've still got work for you to be done, but why not earlier if I may ask?" Gohan replied.

"Something about vehicle inspection which would cost the entire day." Sharpener made up.

"Have you told him it's just you and Erasa and not Videl?" Gohan asked.

"No I haven't." Sharpener answered.

"Guess we'll have to tomorrow." Gohan concluded.


	16. Talks with experts

(Spacecraft crashes, stepping out: "I'm back bitches!" in Vegeta-voice)

**Talks with experts**

Lunch went uneventful, except for the hold in laughs when Sharpener was eating and a smack on Gotens head with the frying pan when he tried to eat Erasa's food. After lunch Erasa and Sharpener helped Chi-Chi out around the house as Gohan and Videl did some more meditation training and Goten held Icarus company until dinner. After dinner there was some free time for everyone, Goten was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching TV as Sharpener sat uninterested in a chair arms folded next to him. Videl and Erasa were in the cleaned up attic which held now two mattresses for them, Sharpener would sleep on the couch in the living room. Gohan and Chi-Chi were discussing something in the kitchen not-hearable for the others:

"So, are you going to tell me the rest?" Chi-Chi began.

"What rest?" Gohan asked a bit confused.

"About you and Videl of course." Chi-Chi responded.

"What about that?" Gohan asked beginning to get a bit nervous.

"Don't tell me you're going to teach her how to fly just because she knows you can thanks to Goten?"

"No, that's not the only reason…" Gohan answered softly.

"So, what else is there to it?" Asked Chi-Chi getting a bit impatience.

"Well unlike the other girls I had dates with after wo"You went on dates and didn't tell me?!" Chi-Chi interrupted.

Gohan quickly put his hands above his head and shut his eyes, waiting for an incoming frying pan. But after a moment of silence he opened his eyes and found his mother staring at him intently as she said: "Continue."

"So eh, as I was saying…" Gohan said a bit uncomfortable at Chi-Chi's reaction. "Unlike those other girls I feel something towards her."

"So you like her!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, happy her son started progress to fulfill her dream of grandkids. "But does she like you or does she think nothing of you?"

"I don't think she thinks nothing of me… She may like me too." Gohan said, blushing a bit at what almost happened in the morning before the phone went.

"If she isn't rejecting you why don't you make a move?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't want to complicate her life with mine, I'm not exactly the most normal guy to have a relationship with." Gohan said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Chi-Chi understanding he means his alien heritage and her son's institution not wanting to complicate others their lives, but help them asked: "But why still train her?"

"I guess I do want her company even if it's just for three weeks of training." Gohan disappointingly said.

Chi-Chi seeing her son so hopeless, she proposed: "You could beside train her also talk to her, get to know her better and if you feel you trust and know her good enough maybe tell her about yourself?"

"Maybe…" Gohan said as he got up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some training in the GR (gravity room)." Walking towards the GR, thinking about what his mother just said.

Meanwhile Erasa and Videl in the attic:

"So Videl, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Erasa asked.

"What do you mean?" Videl replied.

"Well, you and Gohan were gone after lunch and showed up before dinner, so what did you do?" Erasa asked as she got a devious smile on her face and continued: "Did you finally set your eyes on someone in a different way than where to punch them? Though I can't blame you Gohan is a hunk."

Getting a little red in the face as she thought about that last part and the almost kiss earlier. _'I can't tell her I'm learning to fly…'_ Videl thought as she answered: "Well I figured out that he trained in martial arts and I asked him if he wanted to train me."

"But Videl you have already trained with the world savior, what could you possibly learn?" Erasa asked.

"I know he has won the World Martial Arts tournament more than once, but my dad is not perfect." _'I should know, ever since Cell he's been selfish and his ego has gone through the roof. He lied against the world and branded those mystery-fighters tricksters for his own benefit.'_ Videl thought as she answered.

"But still what could he teach you?"

"He's trained by his dead before he died."

"And?"

"His dad was Son Goku, World Martial Arts winner before my dad."

"You mean that guy who used those flashy light tricks to win?"

"You can say that, but aside from that he also knew the Turtle-Hermit fighting style, which has only been teached to like five people in the world."

"Well, that answers one question, but you haven't answered the other." Erasa smirked as she looked at Videls face awaiting her reaction.

Blushing completely red Videl stuttered "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well then, you wouldn't mind me trying to get his attention?" Erasa said still with her smirk present.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Quickly putting her hands for her mouth. "Erhh I mean I would mind because I ehh… how can he properly train me if you're distracting him?" Videl quickly said as she blushed even redder if that was possible.

Just when Erasa was to respond: "Alright everybody, time to sleep." Chi-Chi announced as she eyed the clock: 22:00

As everybody moved to their resting place Videl stood in the door opening of the attic. "What is Gohan doing?" Videl asked as she heard what sounded like grunting from a room.

"Oh, he's just doing some training, he had a relatively relaxed day today considering training."

"Oh, okay, well goodnight Mrs. S-Chi-Chi." Responded Videl as she got back in the attic.

"Goodnight." Replied Chi-Chi with a smile.

Being tired Videl just put off the weighed wristbands and boots and fell on the mattress, trying to get some sleep for her next day of training. Meanwhile Chi-Chi, Erasa and Goten all went to sleep.

Meanwhile Gohan is training in the GR: _'22:03 If I train 'til 24:00 I can still get some good sleep and some decent training done. Let's up it from 300 to 400 times normal gravity.'_ He thought as he programmed the room, after getting used to the new level he continued: _'I would like to tell her about me, it would put my mind at ease, but how can I know how she will react? I mean she could maybe okay with it, but for the same chance it just scares her away. I guess I will trust my mom and see if there comes a good moment in the next weeks.'_

Sharpener decided he would wait a while before striking.

23:30 Sharpener got off the couch and took his rifle from its place above the fireplace and made his way outside.

(But seriously who thought I had abandoned this fic? I might upload sometimes much faster than other times but if I'm not going to continue a fic I will let you know.)


End file.
